A Hint of Jealousy
by EJDrums
Summary: Modern AU where people with powers live casually in the world with those who don't. Elsa is loving her family, friends, and school, until one day she loses her memory by unknown means. Memories specifically being involved with intimate friends. shipping (who idk)/ low smut(maybe lol) Remember: Jealousy brings out the ugly spirit within us.
1. Nightmares

_Nightmares_

_She looked on, avoiding the piercing red eyes of the darkness that was binding her by her wrists and ankles. What exactly was holding her anyway? Smoke? Fog? Whatever it was, it restricted her movements effectively. She opened her palms toward the figure attempting to blast shards of ice at the presence restraining her. _

_ Her eyes widened as the darkness seemed to be growing a wicked smile as if it new what she was trying to do. She shot a quick look of shock to each of her hands realizing that her powers weren't working. _

_ What's going on?!_

_ Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt a cold laugh pierce the back of her mind. Was it the darkness? Its mouth wasn't moving, but the girl had a feeling that it was the source of the laughter in her mind._

_ As if her body had a mind of its own her head moved so her eyes were facing the other's. She could feel its presence ease closer to her body, and the restraints to her limbs grow stronger. Its red eyes began to shine bright and its gaze pierced the blonde's icy blue eyes. She tried to shut her eyes, but something was keeping her from doing so. Her eyes were drawn into the gaze of the red ones now directly in front of her face._

_ Her vision blurred. The feeling in her body began to disappear. The room around them shook as if the world was breaking and shifting beneath them. Now her ears were being pierced by a high pitched shriek as the figure before her was opening its mouth revealing nothing but a deeper darkness than the figure itself. _

_ She had to suffer. There was no way for her to block out the shriek. There was no way for her to escape, especially when her powers were failing her._

_ Despite her blurring vision, she saw the red eyes piercing her soul- searching for something. Its gaze was so intense that all of her senses began to fail her, as if her life was slipping away._

_ Where the figure was restraining her, she could feel something being pulled from her. The pain from the grip caused a harsh scream to escape her lungs. Hot tears could be felt on her pale cheeks. _

_ Her eyes trailed from the restraint on her right wrist up to the devilish smirk being held by the form holding her. As she made a final struggle to free herself from her restraint, she saw the figure launch another arm from its back straight toward her head-_

Elsa's body shot straight up from her bed. Her breathing was uncontrolled. She was gasping for breath, trying to collect herself.

She reached one hand up and held tight to her shirt and used her other hand to clench the sheet below her and pull it to her body.

Why was she having this nightmare over and over again?

She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly as she slowly rested her head between her knees. Sweat was dripping from her nose and creating a small damp spot on her sheets. She gasped, realizing that her whole body was covered in a film of sweat causing her clothes to stick to her body like a second skin.

Elsa might have had nightmares frequently, but they had never caused her to wake up short of breath and covered in sweat as she just had.

She was afraid. Elsa couldn't go back to sleep now. Her body was too high strung from her adrenaline rush upon waking up. Even if she was able to, she wouldn't want to. What was the point of going to sleep if she couldn't get rest? Especially when the nightmares only become more taxing on her already fragile body.

The stress and anxiety was eating away at her. She hadn't been getting enough rest due to the nightmares, and during the day she had not felt able to eat as much as she knows she needs to eat.

Her body was showing the effects of her lack of self-care. Her already thin figure was now becoming unhealthily thin. Shadows had formed below her eyes, and she is lacking energy to even progress through the day.

However, her physical body only symbolized a small fraction of the state of her soul inside.

* * *

**A/N: What is up guys? EJDrums here...i mean who else would it be right? ****  
**

**First off thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter of my first fic that I'm working on. Unless you just kinda scrolled on through, but hey that's fine you're here anyway and i thank you.**

**Alright so i know the first chapter isn't much in regards toward the plot so far, but trust me I'm getting somewhere with this it's only the first chapter. I only worry due to my lack of faith in this chapter to hook potential readers, but this was my intent in terms of content that i wanted in this chapter. **

**Believe me, all other plot points will come into fruition. **

**so please, review, follow and/or favorite. These will work as major confidence boosters and i will regard all potential reviews be it compliment or criticism, and will work to make this journey one that you will enjoy reading as much as i will writing. Despite the fact that it will get pretty melancholy. **

**Do you hear the whistle of the Feels Train a' comin'? **


	2. From Humble Beginnings

_From Humble_

_Beginnings_

Athens was a small town. A small town where everyone was practically treated like family, and everybody knew everybody. Relationships were especially strong between the households of Snow, Summers, and Wolfe.

Elsa Snow and her family were prestigious in their abilities with their elemental powers of ice. Her parents were highly respected by those in Athens, both people with powers and without. Her parents Frederick and Alice had begun the first schooling for those with powers in order to help them grow in control and ability with their respective powers. Although they are feared and respected, they are loved dearly and in turn show love to those that they come in contact with.

Due to the vast popularity of their academy and university it only seemed appropriate for those in Athens that the be paid handsomely for the work they are putting in to see those with powers flourish in their abilities. The Snows now held a reputation of prestigious ability, success, influence, and wealth.

The Summers family held strong ties with the Snow family because of their relationships in through childhood. Jonah and Elizabeth had known Frederick and Alice since childhood. Despite the fact that the two of them held skill in their powers of fire, they created a strong bond between the two ice wielders. Jonah and Elizabeth gave birth to their daughter, Anna, a mere two months before the birth of the Snow's daughter Elsa. Like their parents before them, Elsa and Anna grew to be the inseparable pair.

Now the Wolfe family is a rather mysterious group of people. James and Bella initially were secluded to themselves and became quite the pair of friends as children. Despite their parents both having abilities in their respective elements, they were born as normal humans. In families with powers it is indeed possible to bare children without powers, but it is extremely rare. The two of them grew close because of this shared lack of powers and resentment from their parents. They were shut out by their parents and many others in their environment because they were the only ones in Athens who were normal humans. They held grief, anger, and jealousy for everyone around them. However, those feelings were silenced when they met the Snow and the Summers families. James and Bella experienced love and acceptance and stayed close with them through their schooling and adult lives. As the other two couples gave birth to Elsa and Anna, they themselves gave birth to their son, Hans. Unfortunately like them he also has no powers, but was nonetheless a friend of the two other children with powers.

However, during the college years the Wolfe family became especially significant after their discovery and study of the very magic that caused the emergence of people with control over the elements. They were studying the ancient abilities of the forerunner of elemental powers from old books they had come across in their recent journey across important landmarks for those with powers on the globe. These books held the secrets to the ones who honed the ability to give powers to those without. Imagine what could be accomplished if they had the authority and power to give normal humans the ability to have control over the elements? But perhaps James was the only one who that so. The conversation was a bit rough when he mentioned their findings to Frederick and Jonah.

_"James this isn't something that should be controlled!" Frederick exclaimed._

_ "WHY NOT?!" James was fuming with anger at this point. They had not looked enthused at all when he mentioned his and Bella's discovery. Why did they not think that using this power would not be a good thing for the well-being of the world. Suddenly, it dawned on him. James knew the very reason why. "Is it because you wish to remain the superior line of humans, keeping all of us powerless humans trembling in fear underneath your boot?!" James still resented the fact that he was normal. He still held jealousy in his heart toward those with powers... even his friends. Nobody, not even Frederick could understand the trials and storms he and Bella had to endure growing up. But this wasn't him. Hadn't he gotten over this so long ago when he met these guys and their then girlfriends? James knew he had to calm down. As he thought about it, he regret the accusation that had escaped his lips in heated anger. It was as if something else entirely was controlling his actions._

_ "Please listen to reason James." Jonah stated in a rather pleading voice to receive his attention. James surprisingly shut his mouth after he was about to say something else accusatory to them- listening. "We may not understand your feelings ourselves, for we have not had to endure trials similar to what you have faced. However, please understand that what you and Bella have rediscovered is something that can be taken advantage of in a very extreme sense." Frederick nodded at that. James' expression softened a little, listening on. "What I propose is that you and your wife do is learn everything it is you can about this magic. When you fell Hans is ready he will be apart of this study also. Most importantly, though, don't allow knowledge acquired during your studies reach out to anyone beside our three families. In the wrong hands, an unknown ancient power has the potential to cause mass destruction to humanity."_

_ The implication of trust in Jonah's voice caused a tear to roll town James' cheek. "A-a-and you trust me with this? Even after what I just accused Frederick of?"_

_ Now was Frederick's turn to step in. Very sincerely in a strong, firm tone he replied, "Of course we do James. You and your wife both are very intellectual. Probably the smartest people we've ever had the privilege of knowing ourselves, and one cannot deny the history we have shared." His dark blue eyes firmly held their gaze with James' copper eyes. "There is nobody else we would rather trust than you James." Frederick placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. James nodded in response._

_ "I apologize for my actions, and thank you. I am honored to be trusted with this." He smiled. "I will not disappoint."_

_ "Good." Frederick and Jonah stated in unison, sharing the same heart-warming smile. Frederick continued, "Now shall we go upstairs? Our wives must be wondering what it is we're doing in the basement for so long." Frederick began walking up the stairs and reminded he other men, "And also, I believe Elsa, Anna, and Hans had a short play they wanted to perform for us at dinner." He let out a quick chuckle. "Best not to keep them waiting, Elsa has been excited about it all day."_

Once the University was built, Frederick was able to provide the funds James and his wife needed to continue their study of the the forerunner magic. They even were given living quarters in the University for when needed and an entire lab and secluded field to perform experiments. This was more than just mere action on Frederick's part. James saw this as a fruit of the trust that was placed upon him to pursue his task. James and Bella now dedicated themselves to learn all about this mysterious magic and the secrets it has to reveal, and he need to learn fast so he could begin to teach these sacred and ancient lessons he would learn to Hans as he grows up. This trust was more than for him and Bella. It was trust to be held between families for generations to come. James couldn't resist smiling at the future he could possibly share with his son Hans in study.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah Chapter 2! Again still pretty introductory and informative, but this begins to give tools which will mold and shape the plot. Also i introduce characters, families, situations, and such. **

**This is a little longer than the first chapter. And i know the first chapter seemed a little pointless especially compared to this chapter, but believe me, there is a method to the madness. i don't want you thinking WTH is going on?! although you might be thinking that. oh well, that happens.**

**Again, follow/favorite if you are enjoying and want to continue this journey with me, and reviews are always welcome :)**

**Be blessed everyone, and good morning/afternoon/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT A CHAPTER...I'm so sorry, but equally as important. **

**A/N: I hate having to this but it has been too long. For the few of you following, and any who are reading, I apologize for such the absence. I posted the first two chapters and got swamped with end of the year stuff at school. I just turned 18, got my license, and tomorrow is my graduation ceremony. So after this week I plan to be going at it again. Again, I sincerely apologize and hope you aren't too upset with me and understand. Thank you so much :). I promise to continue once all settles down toward the end of the month. -EJDrums**

**I will delete this once I get back to writing. **


End file.
